


Might Be Wordless

by makena



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Era, Gen, Maybe polyamory, Nonverbal Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makena/pseuds/makena
Summary: Josh stays on the bus. He stays in his bunk. He stays under a blanket.





	Might Be Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i'm leaving"
> 
> i'll try to write more. maybe

  
Upon waking up in his bunk, Josh immediately feels an ugly, jittery feeling pressing down on his chest. He grasps onto his pillow tight and doesn’t get up.    
  
They’re stopped in a big, exciting city.    
Despite his habit of being the one to go exploring on days like these, Josh stays on the bus. He stays in his bunk, he stays under a blanket, he stays in like Tyler usually would.    
  
But Jenna wanted to go out on a lunch date today, and so Tyler’s going with her. She comes to Josh’s bunk and extends the invite to him, but he hesitates before meekly shaking his head. He looks up and tries to apologize to her with his eyes, and then closes them as she presses a kiss to his forehead.    
  
Tyler’s voice appears from behind the curtain, gentle and uncertain. “You can stay there if you need to. Is there... Is there anything I can do?” Again, Josh shakes his head.   
  
“Okay. We’re gonna go now. I’ll bring you back some food.” He’s hesitating, slow to follow Jenna to the front of the bus. “You sure you’re good? We can stay.” Josh keeps shaking his head, keeps trying to say sorry with a voice that doesn’t work, until Tyler finally ducks out into the hallway.    
  
He comes back a moment later. “I’m leaving some water out here for you. Call us if you need to. I, uh, I’ll see you later.”   
  
And he’s gone. Josh lets out a slow, shaky breath. He curls up, closes his eyes, and forces himself to sleep. To escape his body for a bit.    
  
•   
  
Upon waking up for the second time that day, Josh immediately feels his anxiety lift away. His back is pressed to Tyler’s chest and Jenna is holding his hand. He grasps onto both of them tight.


End file.
